


In Winter

by LoloxTheMuffin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Chestnut has been Adopted, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I wasn't sure how to tag for ocs asdfsad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, if you want to request just comment anywhere lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoloxTheMuffin/pseuds/LoloxTheMuffin
Summary: A collection that I plan to write that will simply be cute, fluffy family drabbles.Currently, there are two finished:- The Sparkling Trio (1)- MintCocoa + Chestnut (2)I'm also taking requests - I haven't done writing requests before, so this'll be new for me.
Relationships: Apple Cookie & Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run), Cocoa Cookie/Mint Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Sparkling Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Three siblings, Sparkling, Cherry Coke, and Apple Cookie are all in the bar on a holiday morning. Few are within, except for Vampire, and Apple is getting quite bored.
> 
> I really doubt that anyone will read this one as it features an OC, but I still want to share it anyway. I just felt like writing a couple of holiday-based shorts and also wanted to learn a few more characters' personalities.
> 
> I don't want to annoy anyone by gushing about Cherry Coke, so if you would like a drawn example of his appearance, here is a link: https://www.instagram.com/p/CL46v_oAU1I/

The bar had been rather quiet for the past hour. The ringer was hard at rest, as nobody had even opened the door in over two. It was to be expected, though, as the kingdom had been hit with heavy snow and was in the midst of the winter holidays. Most cookies were home at this time, enjoying the snow and one another’s company before what would be a big festival in a few days’ time. 

Sparkling Cookie, since he lived in his bar with his siblings, didn’t bother not opening the bar that day. Even so, business was very slow and only a couple cookies stopped by. Sparkling didn’t mind, but he did find himself missing some of his regulars - they always found a way to make the day more interesting, whether intentional or not. The few that had decided to come kept to themselves, most curling up in the heated booth seats with hot cocoas. Only Vampire sat at his usual place at the counter, head cradled in his arms as the cookie slept the evening away.

While he manned the counter, he watched Apple Cookie, his younger sister, clean off tables with his eldest brother Cherry Coke Cookie. They both wore aprons, though Apple’s had some cute fruits embroidered into the fabric. Cherry’s was a pale green, matching the long stem that extended from the back of his head. Apple was stubbornly scrubbing at the wood, so much so that Cherry had her slow down in case she damaged the table. Her pet, Apple Rabbit, slept peacefully in the corner on a little pillow, finding it rather easy to rest while the establishment was so quiet and dim.

“Careful there, Apple,” Cherry waved his hands in a ‘slow down’ gesture. The longer, left side of his fluffy red hair was pulled back into a strange ponytail in which his stem was used as a hair-tie; Apple personally found it to be rather ridiculous looking as she would often declare, though her half-brother didn’t seem to mind.

Apple groaned overdramatically, tossing her head back to the ceiling; the blue baubles in her hair clicked briefly against one another as she did so. “There’s almost nobody here!” she complained, “Why can’t I go spend time at Pancake’s house?”

“Pancake and his brother aren’t in town right now,” Sparkling explained calmly, idly mixing up a couple of drinks. He periodically would glance at the window expectantly, though he was never greeted with anything more than gentle snowfall.

One of his regulars, a cookie with red hair similar to Cherry’s, raised his head lazily from its place on the counter, his voice a sluggish, amused trill, “What, am I not good enough entertainment?”

Apple pouted, “No, you don’t talk, you just drink and sleep a lot.”

“Fair enough,” Vampire Cookie yawned, leaning back dangerously on his barstool. “If you are so bored, why don’t you play a game?”

“I’m not allowed to run or blow bubbles in here!” Apple said, her little face scrunched up. She crossed her arms and attempted to look very serious, further becoming irritated when Vampire laughed.

“For good reason,” Cherry added, finding amusement in the duo’s banter. Sparkling hummed quietly, not offering any more insight.

“Well, surely there’s some kind of game that you can play.” Vampire shrugged, falling forward so his stool was once more flat against the ground. His upper torso flopped across the nicely wiped down bar counter, and he merely grinned when Sparkling gave him an annoyed look.

Cherry thought for a minute before fishing a small deck of cards from his back pocket. “I’m sure that a couple of these games wouldn’t hurt,” he smiled, sliding the stack smoothly from its casing. “What would you like to play first?”

“We  _ always _ play card games, though,” Apple sighed, “Can’t we go outside and make snow-cookies or something?”

“Well… Maybe,” Cherry considered, snapping his fingers. The dim lighting from the overhead lamps made his silver eyes glint with mischievous yellow glows. “If we did happen to go outside and do that, maybe we could make ourselves some hot chocolate.”

Apple’s eyes widened and she bounced on her toes as she exclaimed, “With extra marshmallows? And cinnamon?”

Sparkling chuckled, offering, “I’ll let you choose what to add, how about that?”

Apple’s mind whirled with possibilities of different combinations that she previously may have been denied and she grinned, rubbing her hands together. The damp cleaning cloth that she still held in her hands proved to be still a little waterlogged and she yelped as it dripped onto her apron. Brushing it off, she said, “You promise? Promise-promise?”

“Hm, let me think,” Sparkling brought a hand up to his chin, pretending to be deep in thought as his antsy sister impatiently waited for his response. Cherry, already anticipating it, left to retrieve their coats and gloves from their personal coat rack in the back. Sparkling extended his hand to Apple, playfully saying, “It’s a deal, I promise.”

Vampire laughed as Apple bounded up to grab her older brother’s hand in both of her own and rapidly shake it, “Something tells me that you got the short end of this deal, Sparkling. She gets to go outside  _ and _ get hot chocolate? What a steal.”

“She’ll be a good negotiator,” Cherry quipped as he came back in, tossing his brother his coat and then helping Apple put on her own. As she put on her gloves, he wrapped a scarf gently around her neck.

Sparkling looked down at his coat. “Even if barely anyone is in here, I still have to stay in and serve them,” he said dubiously. Cherry grinned, shaking his head.

“I’m sure that they can live without immediate attention for a little while. They know their way around the place fairly well,” Cherry chuckled. “Don’t you, Vampire?”

Vampire cackled tiredly, his voice becoming higher as if he had heard a joke, “Of course I do. If I didn’t still live with my sister, I’d ask to live here with all of you.” He grinned, twirling the idly substance in his glass in a lethargic way.

“You’d still have to pay for your drinks,” Sparkling said as he put on his coat; Vampire stuck out his tongue and took another swig of juice. He waved to Apple, who had opened the door and was swaying as she waved it back and forth in an exaggerated manner.

“C’mon, c’mon!!” she waved her arms around impatiently, the movement only becoming more animated as Cherry tried to get her to put on her hat.

“Don’t hold the door open, you’ll let out all of the heat!” Sparkling rushed to join his quarreling siblings, though he glanced back at his vacant spot behind the counter a few times before Cherry grabbed his arm and dragged him out into the snow.

Apple, having been let go many moments before and now adorned in a cute fluffy hat, skipped down the street, kicking up snow and nearly slipping at least three different times. Cherry called after her, “Come back! The park is the other way!”

Sparkling apologized to those still in the bar, though most of the cookies within didn’t seem to mind and found the situation more amusing than anything. He shut the door and was rammed into by Apple, making him slip. Cherry grabbed Sparkling’s arm to try and keep him up, inhaling sharply as he was quite close to banging his head against the window. The siblings ungracefully got themselves upright once more and ambled over to the park as if nothing had occurred (if one ignored the constant glancing between the trio).


	2. A Proper Holiday Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mint Choco has arrived home; two beloved cookies await him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that MintCocoa isn't everyone's cup of cocoa (ha), but...  
> ... I just wanted to type that-  
> I hope that you enjoy this fluffy little thing!

“We’re here, Mister.” A wave of chilly winter air washed over a sleeping violinist, and he shivered even in his fluffy coat.

“Hm- Excuse me?” Mint yawned, blinking as he sat up. From quick observation, he concluded that he was on the inside of a dark coach, lined with soft golden velvet - one of Cheesecake’s personal rides. The moon that hung dejectedly in the sky could not reach far into it, shadowing the cozy ride in a blanket of calm; it was a far cry from the lively, bright party that Mint had just been privy to. “Oh, forgive me - in a moment,” he said, scooting over to the open door. His hand looped through the handle of his violin case and he carefully maneuvered the precious item out and was helped down to the ground by the coach driver.

“You played wonderfully, Mister. Miss Cheesecake hopes that you’ll come again for her next gala,” the cookie said, tipping her red-and-gold hat.

Mint chuckled, “Ah, thank you… I won’t miss it,” he promised. “Thank you for driving me.” He fished a few coins from his coat pocket and placed them in the driver’s gloved hands.

She shook her head, smiling as she pocketed them, “No, thank you. You are most kind, Mister.”

“Mint is fine,” he mirrored the gesture, shoulders rising in a weak shrug. His limbs were a little sore from being cooped up in the carriage for so long.

“In that case, enjoy your week, Mint,” she waved as she put her foot into her sugar horse’s stirrups, spinning herself back onto the saddle. She took off down the road, determined to get back to the manor before it got much later.

Mint looked out over the frozen sea of snow, the powder making a satisfying crunch sound as he walked towards the front door of his house. He recalled a time when he didn’t have a place so nice - when the steps weren’t neatly stacked with few cracks to be seen, or when the windows were sealed and kept in all of the heat. Now he had pretty much everything that he could’ve ever imagined as a kid and even more that had once seemed completely out of reach. While he greatly appreciated Cheesecake’s consistent job offers and the ability to share his music with many more than passersby on a street corner, sometimes he wished to be a little selfish and only play for one. Or two… 

He opened up the door and smiled as warm air washed over his chilly self and he removed his jacket. The scent of chocolate was thick and beckoning him to the door of the kitchen, which he turned to. However, when he glanced back up at the stairs, he watched as a small, warm cookie jumped up and hugged him, a gesture which he returned (after placing his instrument case down). Mint grinned, holding his son in a comfortable embrace. “Were you waiting for me?” he asked, neatening the collar of the child’s pajamas.

Chestnut Cookie nodded, expression beaming even as his cap slid off of his head with the enthusiasm of the motion. As Mint secured the cap snugly against his son’s hair, Chestnut exclaimed, “Yes!! I saw you from my window, Dad.”

“It’s good to see you back, Mint!” a cookie in a cozy white dress turned, cradling a cup of cocoa in her hands. Her thick skirt barely folded on itself as she walked up to meet the duo. Behind her on the island sat a bowl of dark, slick frosting and a metal pan that was currently empty. The color of the drink matched the warm, friendly brown of her face that gazed at Mint fondly. She placed her mug down and brought the violinist close in an embrace, which he returned and held with equal warmth.

“It’s good to see you too.” I meant to be here earlier, I’m sorry for being so late,” Mint added, smiling.

“It’s okay, I know you,” she chuckled. “Chestnut was waiting for you upstairs. He was trying to not fall asleep yet because he wanted to hear you play.”

“Aww.” Mint let go of the other cookie, expression sheepish. “I didn’t mean to keep you up,” he said, looking down at Chestnut.

“He insisted,” Cocoa Cookie sighed as Chestnut merely giggled, his eyes twinkling joyously. “Now you’d best get him back upstairs to sleep. I’ll be up in a minute; I’ll make you both hot cocoas!” she added, clapping her hands quietly.

“Thank you,” Mint smiled, pausing to briefly kiss her forehead. She gazed at him affectionately before giggling and turning back around to focus on the cake that she was baking. Chestnut snuggled close to his father, not bothered by the cold that clung to the fabrics laid over the other cookie. “Do you need me to carry you?” Mint asked, amused.

Chestnut shook his head, “No, I can walk!! I can carry your violin up for you, too!” the child added, attempting to pick up his father’s violin case.

“That’s very sweet of you, but I can carry it myself,” the performer chuckled, easily lifting the case. “I can play something for you once you get upstairs,” he said. He watched as the little newspaper boy scampered up the stairs, holding his hat to his head. “Careful, don’t trip,” Mint warned as he took a moment to remove his shoes before ascending the wooden staircase.

While Chestnut completely ignored the colorful walls in his rush, Mint went slowly to properly admire the decorations that his little family had put up. They had a little tree in the corner with tiny ornaments; a miniature violin that had every detail down to the fine tuners, a thin book with tiny indents for pages, and a pretty mug with hand-drawn patterns of green and red.

They had a little rack of newspapers ranging back from quite a few years ago. There was one from one or two years ago framed on the wall featuring a photograph of three and an article that had its words a little blurred from a coffee stain; the frame was decorated in little paper gingerbread cookies all holding hands.

At last he reached his child’s door, which hung open wide. Chestnut had tucked himself into bed, peeking out from between many layers of warm, fuzzy blankets. Even though his eyes were the only thing visible, Mint knew that the child was smiling. The violinist carefully placed his case down as if it were made of glass, undoing the many latches and opening it up. His son watched, anticipating a song and a sweet, heated treat. Mint was tuning his violin when his wife showed up at the door, expression just as warm as the three hot chocolates that sat patiently atop the small tray that she carried. Without another word, she sat beside Chestnut, who sat up and reached for his mug. The two cuddled, gazes trained on the loved one that stood before them. 

Mint’s bow glided across the strings, a faint cloud of rosin rising up as sound reverberated throughout the small room and the entire house, filling the homely setting with kind music. He thought of the time they had all spent together and the things that they had done that brought them closer. The way that their worlds seemed just a little more vibrant when they made one another smile. The snow outside may pile up all it wanted - it would never be able to freeze and shatter what they had created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said in the previous chapter, requests are taken. I'm struggling with ORR right now but I still want to put out stuff. I've never taken writing requests before, but I'll do my best.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end, congrats! I thank you for it.  
> Anyway, I do plan on taking requests for this that I could work on between ORR chapters and schoolwork, so ask for whatever. >V<


End file.
